What Eli did for Clare
by neverknewalovelikethis
Summary: What I wish had happened with waterfalls part 2


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi If I did Clare would of told Eli and I would of made it to where he was calm for her and all but after he went and gave Asher A little talking to or maybe something else . So I am gonna write it instead Sorry if its bad.

Leaves off where shes in Eli's arms on the bench...

Care loved that Eli did something so sweet for her and truly love him for it but God She didn't want to sit here and act like nothing is wrong, but She couldn't tell him. He's in a good place and if She said anything She didn't think he would take it well. Maybe Alli is right maybe She should tell him...

She was on the verge of tears and was hoping Eli wouldn't noticed but nope That boy could read her like a book.

Eli kissed her temple and said "Clare why do I feel your hiding something from me." Clare stiffened and didn't say anything just burrowed her face into his chest even further then before. After a few minutes Eli felt his shirt getting soaked and again He asked "What happened Clare?" Clare just sobbed and said "nothing" before hiding her face into his chest. Eli sighed,lifted Clare and turned her to where she was facing him. Clare whimpered and went to hide her face with her hands but Eli stopped her. He lifted her head up and met her sorrow filled blue eyes "Sweetheart, what happened? Do you truly not like you gift? Did I do something wrong? Please, Please tell me."

Clare looked into his eyes and saw the worry,the Hurt in his eyes. For a moment she looked away and thought to herself.. "Do I tell him? What if he kills Asher? What if he hates me? What if he goes of the the deep end?" A voice in her head said "Hes been doing well,Hes your boyfriend He loves you and your hurting him with refusing to tell him, You don't know how he'll reacted so tell him already and If he does try to kill Asher well the jerk deserves it" Clare shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked back to Eli who was looking at her with a worried sighed and decided to listen to the voice and prayed that Eli wouldn't go off the deep end.

She took his hands in hers and Spoke "If I tell you what is wrong promise me you'll listen until I'm done." He shook his head and she sighed. "Last night when I left you at my home to go see Asher about my mistake in the article" She paused trying to figure out exactly what to say she again turned from his stare and took a deep breath. Eli called her name and said "Go on" She took another Deep breath and said "Anyways We Asher and I got talking about my article as you already know and aa annd W wwweee worked on it too anyyyy wwwaays. She stopped as she stumbled over her words trying to not cry and took her 3rd deep breathe in the last couple minutes. After we got it done He tried to He tried to Heeeee" and She stopped. She kept saying to herself Stop making this so dang hard and just tell him. She sighed and looked away.

Eli was getting a little frustrated with it all His body was tensing up and he was wondering what had Clare so upset that she was loosing eye contact with him and stuttering. He sighed and decided to Speak "Asher did what Clare Tell me now please" and She looked at him and stood up and stared to pace back and forth and finally it all came out no stuttering no breaks it all came up and her voice was getting higher and higher as she got more worked up. "After We got the article done he tried to kiss me, and I didn't tell you this morning because,I didn't want to ruin anything for you or worry you or make you mad. I told Alli and she told me to tell Ms. Oh but I said No that I would take care of it and I brought it up to Asher and he apologized and gave me an excuse and said it wouldn't happen and then asked me to go on a case with him and I did and he tried again in the car and then told me not to tell anyone and I got out and I went to the boss and she told me he said I sexual Harassed him and she fired me because she said my actions were Obsessed and what she saw on twitter when I tweeted I loved him and she took it wrong and didn't believe me and fired me and I was packing up and stood up to him but he denied it all of it "

Eli paled as Clare looked away...

Ten minutes passed and Clare finally looked at Eli "Please Eli say something and please don't hate me." Eli looked at her and opened his arms and she flew into them crying and saying she was sorry. Eli stroked her hair and leaned down kissing her head near her ear before whispering " Oh Clare I don't hate you " She just cried harder. He picked her up and walked her to CeeCee's Car put her in the car. Not caring that school was still going on or that he had play practice ..Before going to the divers side. He pulled her to his side and pulled out of the school parking and drove to his home.

Once there He carried her into the house smiled at his mom and dad and carried her up stairs to his room and laid her on his bed. He smiled at her and told her he had to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out with some tissues handed them to her and sat down next to her.

She looked at him and asked him to hold her so he laid down and pulled her to him. He then spoke. "I am so sorry that Asher did that. I wish you told me this morning but I can understand why you didn't but Clare what he did is not your fault." She went to say something but he put his index finger to her lips and told her "Listen to me I can never ever hate you, I love you too much but why were you afraid to tell me ,remember you told me you were all in that means even the bad too sweetheart." She gave him a small smile before replying "I was afraid that you would get mad and try to kill him although in a way I wish you would, and I didn't want you to over react you've been doing so well and you've been happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I want you happy."

Eli lifted them both up and and patted his lap indicating Clare to sit on his lap and as she had done before she did with facing him and went to go hid her face between his shoulder and neck but he stopped her and gave her a small kiss on the lips before lifting her chin ever so gently and looked into her eyes.

"You Clare should never worry about coming to me about problems. Yes, I am mad as all get go but not at you but at him. He took his position to far and Yey I want to kill him but I won't because right now my main concern is you and because I'll promise I won't. " She hugged him and he hugged her then pulled away and spoke again.

" I am in a good place thanks to meds, CeeCee, Bullfrog and You especially You. You My Love make me happy and I want to protect you and if that means just being there for you then I will do just that. I love you with all My heart Clare." Clare looked up at him with tears and said " I love you too"

Eli gave her a real smile and wiped her tears "ok enough of all this icky Asher stuff." He smiled and continued " Your up in my room with Me Your amazing Sexy Boyfriend what are you gonna do to said Amazing Sexy Boyfriend."As he wiggled his eyes up and giggled.

She smiled and grabbed his black skull pillow before hitting him in the face and said " gonna try to knock said sweet boyfriends ego down a few notches. Eli scoffed and grabbed his other pillow hitting her back. Soon the two were runing around his room having a pillow fight.

An hour later Eli was sitting on his bed as Clare was dancing with his skull pillow. He smirked at her and told her she needed to learn how to dance better and stuck out his tongue. She gasped then tackled him .He was still smirking. and She said "You love my dancing so shut up and kiss me." He replied "Yeah I do and it's my pleasure to kiss you."

Their lips soon made contact and his tongue ran over her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth and without delay she opened her mouth and they were soon lost in a make out session.

CeeCee called up to them around 4 and asked if Clare would like to stay for dinner and Clare answered "I would love to" CeeCee then told them "Dinner will be ready in 40 minutes ok? and Eli you need to come down and take your meds."

So the Couple untangled themselves and got off the bed to head down stairs but Clare pulled Eli's arm and he looked at her. "What?" he said. She at first looked away then looked at him . " I want to stay the night with you not like in that way although I would love to soon." she stopped and blushed before Continuing "But just to be in your arms I want to feel safe If you'll let me and want to." Eli pulled her to him his hand caressed her cheek. He smiled "Oh Clare of course you can and I would love to have you sleep in my arms" He then said "After we ask my parents and yours" and kissed her nose before grabbing her hand and walking down stairs.

After Dinner They asked both sets of Parents and after much reassurance to Clare's mom , telling her what happened and a promise to come get clothes for the night and to talk before going to sleep or whatever they were gonna do before Clare was to have her first sleep over at his house.

About 6 Eli drove Clare back to her house to get clothes and told her to take her time she needed to talk to her mom some more and he would be back in 25 minutes and gave her kiss waited for her to walk in her house before he pulled away.

Eli was on a mission, To tear Asher a new one for hurting his Clare. He pulled up to the newspaper office building. He smirk to himself and walked in. He took the stairs up to the Newspapers office and saw Asher in his office. He knocked. Asher saw him " Come in Eli and congrats on being in my newspaper . Clare was a absolute joy to work with , You know before she got too Obsessed with me."

That erked Eli the wrong way and he growled. "That's why I am hear because She was not obessed with you Asshole!." He took a breath and Asher went to say something , But Eli put up his hand. "You are not aloud to talk just yet, I have a few things to say." He then continued "She is the best damn intern you probably ever HAD! and You took adavange of her and that is not OK with ME. Your A sick Fuck if you think for a second that what you did was ok. You ruined her career for this place and that isn't right. Clare didn't want to tell me and when she finally did my Heart broke." He look a breath. "She was so excited to work for your pathic ass and you Sexually Harass my Girlfriend then blame her. Your a low life and If I ever see you touch her or go near her I WILL kick YOUR ASS!" He went to leave and Asher said the wrong thing.

"Well If your Bitch Kept her mouth closed like I told her I wouldn't of had to lie and turn her in,plus She wanted me I could tell,She picked me over you a few times Eli, cause face it I am her way to a fast career in Journalism and all you are is the high school boyfriend that she fucks over."

Eli throught out Asher's little rant kept saying in his head "I promised her I wouldn't kill him I promised her ."But then he heard Asher say "Plus Your Whore wanted me" and He thought I didn't promise her I wouldn't hurt him." and With in seconds had punched Asher in his mouth and again in the face . Asher was down on the floor and Eli got down close "Thanks for the article but you ever say a word about Clare or even look a her and I'll do worse Oh and If you tell anyone I'll show them the the video that I just recorded which I stopped recording before I punched you all I have to say is When I left you were ok ." Before walking out He took Ashers laptop opened it, edited something then burnt it on a disk after he was done her threw it on the floor and stomped on it. "Have a Good Evening Asher" and Eli walked out. But not before he snuck into the big Bosses office and left the video on her desk with a note saying "Watch me".

Exactly 25 minutes and a small detour he was back at her house and he went in and got her. "Hello Beautiful" he said as he greeted her, She smiled. and kissed asked where he went and He pulled out from behind his back some Red and Pink roses and candy "To get My beautiful Girlfriend Some flowers and chocolates. He then said good night to her family and they walked out.

Once they got to his house they went up to his room and cuddled and watched movies considering it was Friday night. They made out a little and then fell asleep in each others arms. And goofed off when together.

Monday rolled around (Clare spent the night Saturday and Sunday night at eli's too )and Ms Oh,the police and The news paper's Boss and Mr. Simpson were all waiting for Clare. She took a hold of Eli's had and asked for him to come for support and asked the adults who all agreed. Little did she know she wouldn't need support but someone to help her celebrate.

Clare decided to ask "Why am I here." Ms. Oh smiled "Your Internship has been reinstated but as a junior journalist." Clare's mouth fell open "what" It was now the Boss of the Newspaper who spoke. "I found a video someone recorded of Asher admitting he sexually Harassed you and As an apology I would love to hire you to be a Junior Journalist for Our New Section of our Paper cause he was fired." She paused then said. "Brilliant Young Minds of Toronto" "If you would like to its only for two hours every week You choose a Student in the community and write about them and how they have done something Brilliant for a school,classmate or the community"" She had finished and When She did Clare cried out "Yes!"

After the Meeting was over Eli went to walk Clare to her class but she stopped him pulled him in a empty class room. "Yes Clare." Eli Asked. She smiled at him pulled him down and kissed him and before he knew it She whispered "Thank you I love You so Much". He was a little confused . "What do you mean Sweetheart." She laughed at him and kissed him again before saying "Next time you Kick someone's butt for me and video them admitting they did wrong to me make sure you delete the video off your video camera." and just left Eli standing after giving him another kiss and skipping off to Math. Just before She was out of ear shot She heard some of her favorite words come uttering out of her amazing boyfriend's mouth. "You little Devil, I love you too always will."


End file.
